gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Easter Eggs
Der Begriff „'Easter Egg'“ wird in Computerspielen für lustige, kuriose und geheimnisvolle Dinge, aber auch für Anspielungen und Andeutungen, die von den Machern einprogrammiert wurden, verwendet. Als Easter Egg wird manchmal auch fälschlicherweise ein Spielfehler bezeichnet, wie zum Beispiel die Blue Hell oder die Lemmings. Easter Eggs in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Reihe Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 * Bei jeder Explosion eines Gebäudes fliegen Fußbälle aus diesem * Jahreszahl des Spiels (1969) * James Bomb (Anspielung auf James Bond) * Rollstuhl Grand Theft Auto 2 * Elvis has left the Building (berühmtes Codewort, welches darauf hinweist, dass eine Zielperson ein Gebäude verlässt) (Anspielung auf Elvis Presley) * Jesus Saves (Anspielung auf einen Ausruf von Kirchenpredigern) * Max Paynt (Anspielung auf das Spiel Max Payne) Grand Theft Auto III * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Gran Turismo ist eine Anspielung auf die Rennspielserie „Gran Turismo“. * Mond (ein Schuss mit einem Scharfschützengewehr macht ihn kleiner oder größer) * Star of Life * You weren’t supposed to be able to get here, you know (ein Schild von den Machern) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * 50% off Everything (lustiges Schild) * Apartment 3c (Anspielung auf den Film „Scarface“) * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Osterei * Spruch beim Gerichtsgebäude * Mond * Life’s a Beach & Welcome to Haiti * Love Juice * Luftgitarren * Raumgegenstände * Rockstar-Sternbild (das Rockstar-Logo aus Sternen) * Schiffswracks * Star of Life * Wasserleichen * Zivilpolizisten (Anspielung auf „Miami Vice“) * Zombie Elvis found (Anspielung auf Elvis Presley) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas miniatur|rechts miniatur|Die „Mülleimer-Karte“ * Bridge Facts * Biomüll-Brunnen * Cerberus Guard (Anspielung auf das Spiel „Manhunt“) * Cock Rock (Anspielung auf das männliche Geschlechtsorgan) * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Dippo (Anspielung auf „Zippo“) * Garver Bridge ist „betretbar“. * „Geister-Graffiti“ bei Los Sepulcros * Ghost Town * Gilligans Island * GTA-III- und Vice-City-Werbeplakate * J. Bond Bail Bonds (Anspielung auf James Bond) * Leichensäcke (ein sog. „Geheimnis“) * Love Juice * Masturbierende Statue * Max-Payne-Schild in Dillimore * Mond * North Rock * Not Welcome * RIP Opposition 1997–2004 * Rockstar-Bekleidung * Rockstar-Modell * Rockstar-Spielzeugfiguren (Anspielung auf Vice City und „Manhunt“) * Rockstar-Sternbild * Rollstuhl (Anspielung auf Manhunt) * Schwebende Bäume in Back O Beyond * Scott-Wilson-Grab (Anspielung auf einen der Entwickler) * Selbstmörder * Smell Gas? Call 555-80085 (Anspielung auf Brüste. Die Nummer 80085 kann auch als „BOOBS“ gelesen werden) * Spielkarten (Anspielung auf GTA III und Vice City) * Star of Life * Starkweathers Estate (Anspielung auf das Spiel „Manhunt“) * Surfbrett * The Jackson Five * There are no Easter Eggs up here * Tiki Theater (Anspielung auf Vice City) * True Grime: Street Cleaners (Konkurrenz-Anspielung auf das Spiel „True Crime“, lässt sich auch als Cheat (PC) für den Müllwagen finden) * USS Numnutz * Vank Hoff Hotel * Vice-City-Landkarten * Vice-City-Verpackung * WeRock * WFYRI ist eine Anspielung auf Catherine Tramell aus dem Film „Basic Instinct“ * Xoomer-Tankstelle in Easter Basin, dort findet man in einem kleinen Baucontainer Smileys an der Decke * Zombotech Sinister Zombie Virus Research Corporation (Anspielung auf „Resident Evil“) * Ein gelb-schwarz gekleideter Passant in Los Santos sieht einem Charakter aus dem Film „Boyz n the Hood“ sehr ähnlich * Ein Mitglied der Grove Street Families sieht dem Rapper Ol’ Dirty Bastard ähnlich Siehe auch * Karte mit den Easter Eggs von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * FIDL Groceries * Friedhof * Mond * „Hello again!“-Schild * Not-Ferry-Good-Zeitung Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Domo Arigato Domestoboto * Easter Egg * FIDL Groceries (Name und Produkte) * Frachter-Smiley * Les Beans * Mond * Perversil * Ray the Otter * Rockstar-Sternbild * Smileys (VCS) * Das „Rockstar-Schild“ auf dem Rockstar-Hochhaus, Downtown Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|Handy-Textur mit San-Andreas-Logo * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Pulsierendes Herz * Bugs are Shit * In den internen Spieldateien gibt es eine Handy-Textur mit dem San-Andreas-Logo. * Clocktower (C(l)ocktower) * Jerkov’s Cossieur’s Bar * Der Minigolfplatz in Funland mit Modellen bekannter Gebäude von GTA San Andreas und Vice City * Das „6 Days since last Accident“-Schild auf dem Gelände der verlassenen Xero-Gas-Fabrik * Ein Schild unter den Chemikalientanks des alten Chemiewerks, welches auf Mutationsgefahr hinweist * Squid Row (Anspielung auf Saints Row) * Bowling-Kegel mit Rockstar-Logo * Logo von Memory Lanes * Ein Schild am Sozialwohnprojekt in Holland, das darauf hinweist, dass es sich um einen Atombunker (engl. fallout shelter) handelt. * Der Name der San Quentin Avenue, erinnert stark an das kalifornische Gefängnis San Quentin State Prison. Wenn man dabei genau hinsieht, bemerkt man, dass die Umrisse und Gebäudeanordnung bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen der Alderney State Correctional Facility nahezu identisch sind. Somit könnte die Alderney State Correctional Facility eine Miniausführung des San Quentin State Prison darstellen. * Vice City Poster in der Comrades Bar, mit der Aufschrift: „to Vlad“/„Vice City“ und Dollarscheine aus San Andreas * Schmierereien mit Namen von alten GTA-Protagonisten südlich des ersten Verstecks in Hove Beach, Broker und in Dwaynes Wohnung in Northwood, Algonquin sowie nordöstlich des Cluckin’ Bell in Dukes. * Eine Statue im Middle Park die aussieht wie ein männliches Geschlechtsteil. * Eine Person, die Carl Johnson sehr ähnlich sieht auf einem Werbebanner gegenüber des 69 Diner in Algonquin * Anspielung auf Chuck Norris im Cluckin’ Bell (Actionfigur namens Cluck Norris). * Wenn man auf die Internetseite www.Craplist.net geht und in die Kategorie „Biete“ geht, findet man einen Beitrag, bei der eine Person eine defekte Luftgitarre anbietet. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf einen Weazel-News-Bericht aus GTA IV, bei dem ein U-Bahn-Fahrgast einem anderen Fahrgast die Luftgitarre zerschmetterte. * In Liberty City sind mehrere Kinderwagen zu finden. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Here Be Dragons! * Jamaikaner-Gebäude * Skulpturen auf dem Gelände des Civilization Committee * Zwischen den beiden Stegen im Süden von Firefly Island befinden sich Atomfässer im Meer. * Am Sandstrand von Firefly Projects liegen Steine am Ufer, welche in der Anordnung aussehen wie ein erigierter Penis. Grand Theft Auto V * Auf dem Siegel des Los Santos Police Department ist Bigfoot abgebildet, der in der Mission Raubtier vorkommt. * Rehab Island (eine Anspielung auf das Spiel „Dead Island“) * Vier UFOs (drei nach 100 Prozent) ** Versunkenes UFO im Norden des Pazifiks ** Mount-Chiliad-UFO ** UFO über Fort Zancudo ** FIB-UFO * Eingefrorenes Alien * Jolene Cranley-Evans (Geist von Mount Gordo) * Playboy Mansion * Zwischen 19 und 20 Uhr befinden sich am Mount Chiliad ein Tornado mit zwei Insassen und einige Polizeifahrzeuge am Rande einer Klippe. Nach kurzer Zeit bewegt sich einer der Beamten langsam auf das Fahrzeug zu, das dann plötzlich beschleunigt und über die Klippe fährt – eine Anspielung auf die Schlussszene des Films „ “ aus dem Jahr 1991. Die Szene findet nur statt, wenn man sich in einem Hubschrauber befindet oder am gegenüberliegenden Hügel mit einem Scharfschützengewehr auf das Geschehen blickt. thumb|„Thelma & Louise“-Easter-Egg-Fundort * Niko Bellics Profil auf Lifeinvader * „I married my Dad“-Plakat * Das Allsehende Auge ist an vielen Stellen im Spiel zu finden. Unter anderem auf dem Gefieder der Vögel * Im Senora-Nationalpark findet man auf einem Felsen eine gemalte Acht und neben ein kryptisches Gedicht, das vermutlich vom Serienmörder Merle Abrahams stammt * J. Marston, der Autor des Buches „Red Dead“ (beides Anspielungen auf Red Dead Redemption) * Ein Blauwalskelett im Pazifik * Nördlich von Grapeseed gibt es eine Marihuana-Farm. * In Rockford Hills gibt es ein Wandgemälde auf dem , , und abgebildet sind. * Im Yellow Jack Inn sind Geldscheine hinter dem Tresen, auf denen eine Frau aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas abgebildet ist. * Am Great Ocean Highway Abschnitt Paleto Bay/Fort Zancudo kann man (nicht immer) einen Parkplatz voller toter und fast toter Menschen vorfinden. Dies ist eine deutliche Anspielung auf eine Filmszene in „No Country for Old Men“. * Die „Luke“ aus „Lost“ im Osten des Pazifiks, die einen töten kann, wenn man ihr zu nahe kommt * Ein Gesicht auf dem Mount Chiliad, das man entdecken kann, indem man sich auf der Bergspitze nordwestlich ausrichtet und die Felswand absucht. * Affen * Ein Schneemann in einem Lagerhaus in La Mesa * Das Café Redemption ist ebenfalls eine Anspielung auf das Spiel „Red Dead Redemption“ * Hashtag: das Musical * Das Plakat „Vice – The Musical“ am Del Perro Freeway spielt offenbar auf „Dirty Dancing“ an * Wenn man in der Mission Stadtsafari in die Grove Street einbiegt, fahren drei BMX-Fahrer aus ihr heraus. Diese sind CJ, Sweet und Big Smoke. * Im Hippie-Camp vom Senora-Nationalpark findet sich auf dem dortigen Kunstwerk das Bild eines Außerirdischen und daneben der Spruch „Beam me up“, welcher eine Anspielung auf „Beam me up, Scotty“ ist. Auf dem Kunstwerk finden sich noch mehr Bilder von Aliens, zum Teil in offenbar sexuellen Positionen. * Auf dem Hill-Valley-Friedhof gibt es Grabsteine, die anstatt der typischen Gräber-Inschriften lustige Inschriften tragen * Der Walk of Fame * In Paleto Bay gibt es ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „J’s BOND$“. Außerdem gibt es noch ein Auto namens „JB 700“. Das Schild und das Auto sind Anspielung auf James Bond. * Es besteht die Möglichkeit, Michael so zu verändern, dass er aussieht wie Max Payne. Das Papageien-Hemd findet sich im SubUrban; Bullet-Time ist dagegen Michaels Fähigkeit. * Auf Non-Stop-Pop FM und auf einer Werbetafel in der Davis Avenue wird das Medikament „Zombix“ erwähnt. In „Dead Rising 2“ ist Zombrex eine Arznei, die die Zombie-Seuche hinauszögern kann. * Wenn man an der Bustour teilnimmt und an der Los Santos City Hall ankommt, erzählt die Touristenführerin, dass dieses Gebäude Teil der letzten 20 Minuten des Filmes „Invasion: Los Santos“ war. Dieser Film ist eine Anspielung auf „Battle: Los Angeles“. * Es gibt zwei Plakate im Spiel, die auf Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories hinweisen: Eines zeigt das Cover-Girl und das andere die Moderatorin Toni von Flash FM. * In Vinewood-West gibt es eine Wandinschrift mit dem Titel „KARMA: IT’S A CHAMELEON“ – eine Andeutung auf „Karma Chameleon“. * Auf dem Movie Star Way kann man an einer großen Schokoladen-Werbetafel einen Mann sehen, der an einem Fetzen der Packung hängt, als wolle er sie öffnen. * In einer Garage am Capital Boulevard kann man an einer Wand eine Autoliste wie in „Nur noch 60 Sekunden“ finden. * Bei Checkout! gibt es eine Jacke namens „Roter Overlooked Blouson“, die genauso aussieht wie die von Jack Torrance aus „Shining“. Ihr Name spielt außerdem auf den Schauplatz des Filmes an. * Auf einem Werksgelände von Paleto Bay steht ein Stromgenerator, der die gleichen Texturen aufweist, wie der Kultroboter „Claptrap“ aus „Borderlands 2“. * In den Friseurläden hängen Bilder von Robert Downey junior mit der für Tony Stark typischen Frisur * Auf dem Gelände des Richards Majestics Studio in Backlot City ist der berühmte Wilhelmsschrei zu hören. en:Secrets es:Easter Egg fr:Easter Eggs pl:Easter Egg pt:Categoria:Easter Eggs ru:Знаете ли вы... !